


Saluna Halloween Oneshot

by dragonfan810



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfan810/pseuds/dragonfan810
Summary: Very short, not very thought out, but it's fluffy





	Saluna Halloween Oneshot

A knock at the front door followed by the doorbell ringing could barely be heard over the pure chaos that was the Loud house getting ready for Halloween. For one of the sisters who were ready, however, it rose above all the other noise. Sure, it may have just been the first trick or treater of the night but there was an equal chance of it being-

“Sam!” Luna all but leapt at her girlfriend. It had been far too long since they’d seen each other outside of school.

She pulled back from the enthusiastic hug, “Wicked costume brah.”

Sam was wearing a surprisingly well made set of faux leather armor with a fake sword resting in a scabbard at her hip.

Sam looked down at herself, as if forgetting what she had on, and looked back up, scratching the back of her head, with a sheepish smile, “Thanks Lunes, my Pa and I made it.”

“All for one halloween?”

“Actually we made it a few years ago, I like to go to Renaissance Faires and this is what I wear to ‘em. We adjust the size each year.”

Luna pulled Sam in close for another hug, “You’re such a nerd.”

“Yea but I’m your nerd, ya spooky scary skeleton.” Sam pulled back, gently intertwining her fingers with Luna’s.

“Hey, it’s halloween, gotta make a scene.”

“That was a stretch, Lunes.”

Luna let out an overly dramatic sigh, “If you think so then…” She paused, “I used to love ya…”

“Luna no,” Sam giggled, knowing what was coming next.

“Now I have ta’ kill ya!” Luna tackled Sam, flipping their positions before they hit the ground so she cushioned her fall.

They sat like that for a while, cuddled together. Trick or treating could wait.


End file.
